Agência Akatsuki: O Novato
by Avoiding Time
Summary: Universo Alternativo. Kakuzu trabalha para uma agência mercenária, e uma noite se encontra com um garoto desconhecido durante uma missão. Só não imaginava que o líder fosse querê-lo na organização. E pior: Querer que ele se tornasse o treinador do tal garoto. Yaoi / KakuHi


_Nem vou dizer que algo sobre ter voltado, porque ninguém realmente se importa. -q_

* * *

Se por acaso você for um leitor da **Nova Geração de Akatsukis**, não se preocupe, no fim de semana ela ganhará um novo capitulo!

Desculpa, marvel. Me basiei em Agente X para escrever essa história. A culpa não é minha se o fandom de Deadpool é pequeno por aqui e não sei se devo enchê-lo com o meu amor pelo Taskmaster. E a culpa não é minha que eles se pareçam _tanto_ com KakuHi. Talvez eu escreva uma fic em que o tasky e o wilson são ninjas, só para ser justa. -Q

Espero que gostem 3

__**Agência Akatsuki: **

**O Novato  
**

_4. 5. 2. 8. Código aceito._

Sorriu. Era fácil demais. Quando iam aprender que código de quatro dígitos era o mais fácil do mundo de se quebrar? Com a segurança eletrônica devidamente desligada, nem se preocupou em ser discreto, saindo da sala e andando calmamente pelos corredores do lugar. Aquele trabalho já estava ficando fácil demais. Mas também, ele era o _melhor. _

Checou a localização do objeto que precisava roubar. Na sala bem a frente. Sem portas blindadas, guardas, trava eletrônica ou qualquer tipo de segurança. Patético. Entrou no cômodo, que nada mais era do que um escritório, entulhado de peças de antiquário que com certeza valeriam uma nota no mercado negro. Mas não tinha tempo para isso; Se dirigiu logo a um quadro que ficava logo atrás da cadeira de veludo vermelho. Arte moderna. Odiava esse tipo de manifestação que insistiam em chamar de arte. Puxou o quadro, revelando um cofre. Outro código de quatro dígitos. Posicionou o pequeno aparelho decodificador perto da trava e deixou que fizesse seu trabalho. Suspirou, relaxando. Talvez ainda desse tempo de fazer alguma coisa essa noite. Talvez fosse a um bar, fazia tempo que não fazia isso.

- Ei, você.

Pulou de susto, se virando para a voz, a mão já no punho da arma. Como podia ter sido tão distraído de não notar alguém entrando?

- Calma! Não estou aqui para te impedir, relaxa, cara! - O dono da voz exclamou, erguendo os braços para mostrar que estava desarmado.

- O que você quer? - Perguntou, num tom hostil. Analisou o outro de cima a baixo; Era um albino, com os cabelos platinados cuidadosamente penteados para trás, usava calça e jaqueta de couro e um cordão estranho composto de um círculo e um triângulo invertido. Devia ter por volta de uns 20 e poucos. Ou menos se duvidar. Não passava de um moleque!

- Eu quero entrar pro negócio! - Disse o albino animado.

Demorou alguns segundos para processar a informação. Não pôde fazer outra coisa senão rir.

- Ei, tá rindo do quê? Tô falando sério, porra! - O garoto disse irritado, pondo as mãos na cintura.

- Você acha mesmo que pode trabalhar como um mercenário? - Perguntou, em tom de deboche.

- Claro, por que não? É uma boa forma de ganhar dinheiro! - O albino falava animadamente. - E não precisa ter escolarização completa, né?

Oh, ótimo. Um moleque que quiçá completou o fundamental querendo entrar pra organização. Boa piada.

- Garoto, você no máximo conseguiria ser um assaltantezinho de quinta, aproveitando que você já se veste como um. - Ignorou os protestos do outro, se virando para o cofre. Abriu-o e pegou a mercadoria. Não passava de um envelope, mas sabia que ali dentro provavelmente conteria algum tipo de documento incriminador que seu cliente usaria contra alguém depois. Mas isso não era da sua conta, e também não se importava, só queria saber dos milhões que ia receber e nada mais.

- … E eu tenho nome, ok? É Hidan. - Virou-se, a tempo de escutar o final do protesto do moleque, ou Hidan.

- _Garoto, _– sorriu em escárnio por debaixo da máscara, observando a reação de Hidan. – já falou o que queria, agora me deixe trabalhar. - Uma coisa ocorreu em sua mente. - E aliás, como chegou até aqui?

- Pela porta da frente, ué. - Hidan deu de ombros, como se fosse óbvio.

Pensou no trajeto que tinha feito para chegar até ali. Tinha entrado por uma janela lateral, onde tinha identificado um dos pontos cegos das câmeras de vigilância.

- Como você passou pelas câmeras?

- Câmeras? Que câmeras? - Hidan estranhou.

O mercenário arregalou os olhos. Apurou os ouvidos e ouviu o som de viaturas se aproximando. Era só o que lhe faltava...

- O que você vai faz- AH, ME LARGA, SEU PUTO! - Agarrou Hidan pelo pescoço e o puxou até onde ficava a grande janela panorâmica da sala. Atirou Hidan contra o vidro, ignorando os gritos e xingamentos.

- Faça uma boa aterrizagem. - Foi a única coisa que disse enquanto observava o garoto se debatendo no ar, desesperado.

Já vai tarde. - Murmurou para si mesmo, enquanto mirava o arpéu no prédio logo ao lado. Já tinha desfeito todos os planos que tinha para aquela noite, agora tudo que queria era descanso: estava com uma enxaqueca daquelas. Pulou, se balançando na corda e aterrizando habilmente numa sacada. Nem ia voltar na sede, estava sem saco para toda aquela burocracia.

Mas nada tirava de sua cabeça que, _por causa daquele garoto idiota_, quase falhou na sua missão. Estava ficando descuidado e isso não podia acontecer no seu ramo de trabalho...

Entrou na sede da organização, se dirigindo diretamente a secretária de cabelos azuis.

- Bom dia, Konan.

- Bom dia, Kakuzu-san. - Ela ergueu os olhos da papelada, sorrindo. - O cliente de ontem a noite ligou. Ele está muito satisfeito com o seu trabalho, apesar do incidente com a polícia... - Ao ver a expressão de irritação no rosto do moreno, apressou-se em completar. - Mas não se preocupe, ele depositou o valor combinado.

- Que bom. Mas na verdade, não era com isso que estava preocupado. Tive um contra-tempo ontem a noite e...

- Eu já estou sabendo de tudo.

Kakuzu já ia perguntar como ela sabia, quando ela indicou com a cabeça para que ele olhasse para um dos cantos da sala. Seguiu o olhar dela e deu de cara com Hidan, de costas, mexendo numa das estantes.

Ao sentir o olhar dos dois sobre ele, Hidan se virou.

- Olá de novo! Kakuzu, não é? - Ele acenou, parecendo feliz.

Kakuzu teve de agradecer por estar de máscara, pois se não fosse por ela, todos veriam sua expressão de surpresa e incredulidade, que devia estar bem cômica por sinal.

- C-Como você chegou aqui? - Queria fazer varias perguntas, entre elas como ele sobreviveu a queda sem nenhum tipo de arranhão ou ferimento, mas acabou optando por fazer essa.

- Pelo cartão de contato. Eu peguei no bolso da sua calça quando você estava me puxando. - Ele mostrou o cartão, para ilustrar.

Kakuzu olhou por reflexo para o seu bolso e depois para Hidan, sem saber o que pensar. Se voltou para Konan.

- Era pra ele estar morto, eu juro. - Falou num tom baixo, para que só ela ouvisse. - Eu o joguei de uma janela! No vigésimo sexto andar!

- Eu sei. - Ela disse, séria. - Ele contou isso.

- Mas então, c-como-

- Ele pode se auto regenerar. Ele é praticamente imortal.

Ele olhou de novo para Hidan, que tinha voltado a olhar para a estante, brincando com os enfeites. Viu a expressão de Konan; ela odiava que mexessem nas estantes.

- O que você vai fazer com ele? - Sussurrou para ela.

- O que eu vou fazer? O que _você_ vai fazer. O líder quer que ele seja treinado. E como você é nosso melhor agente, você vai ser o tutor dele.

- … Diga que está de sacanagem comigo. Por favor.

- Sinto muito. - A expressão dela dizia que sentia mesmo. - O líder achou interessante a habilidade dele. E é o que ele quer também, não é?

- Konan, olha para ele, ele nunca vai ser um bom assassino! Ele não passa de um idiota com poderes!

Ela o olhou séria.

- Eu sou só a secretária, não sou paga para dar minha opinião.

- Mas cá entre nós, Konan, vamos, diga ao líder que ele não leva jeito. - Kakuzu quase implorou.

- Se quer saber, eu ainda não faço ideia de como o Tobi faz parte dessa organização, ou de como o Deidara consegue manter um cabelo daquele ou se você é mesmo humano como diz ser. E para mim, Sasori-san é uma criança, não adianta me dizerem que ele tem mais de 30. - Ela se virou para a papelada, com a expressão dizendo "assunto encerrado". - E na próxima vez, pense duas vezes antes de pedir minha opinião. Ah, e, não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos se você não tirar o Hidan daqui antes que ele quebre alguma coisa.

- … Pode deixar. - Foi a única coisa que pôde dizer, se afastando lentamente. Sabia que a garota tinha todo o tipo de armas debaixo daquela escrivaninha e não tinha ideia do quão habilidosa ela era. As vezes achava que ela poderia sair em missões também. Ou talvez ela saísse, ele que não sabia.

Se aproximou de Hidan e o puxou pela gola da jaqueta.

- QUE PORRA É ESSA? VAI ME JOGAR PELA JANELA DE NOVO? - Hidan se debateu.

- Você vem comigo. Isto é, se quer mesmo ser um mercenário. - Kakuzu nem olhou para a cara do mais novo, mas tomou o silêncio dele como um consentimento. Largou-o e continuou andando. Hidan ajeitou a jaqueta, murmurando alguns xingamentos e correu para seguir o moreno.

- … Mas que merda de lugar é esse? - Hidan perguntou, sem entender nada.

- Um galpão vazio. - Respondeu sarcástico.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, viado. - Os olhos violetas de Hidan fuzilavam Kakuzu, mas este nem se abalava.

- Aparentemente, o líder se interessou por você. E eu vou te treinar.

- Mas tinha que ser num lugar tão... - A cara do albino dizia que ele tinha vários adjetivos negativos para o lugar e não sabia bem qual falar. - … Abafado?

- Regra número um, se você quer ser um mercenário: Não reclame. E regra número dois, para você sair daqui inteiro: Não me questione. Entendido?

O brilho assassino nos olhos de Kakuzu diziam a Hidan que era melhor concordar, pelo menos por hora.

- … Certo.

- Ótimo. Agora me diga, o que você sabe fazer além dessa coisa de regeneração, _garoto_? - Kakuzu perguntou enquanto andava entorno de Hidan

Hidan se irritou com a ultima palavra, mas se forçou a ignorar.

- E eu lá preciso fazer mais alguma coisa?

O mais velho riu. Um segundo depois, ele estava atrás de Hidan, imobilizando-o.

- Mas o que-

- Para isso que você precisa saber algo, _garoto. _Ou você acha que nunca vai precisar lutar com alguém? Vai chegar dizendo "por favor" e "obrigado"? Não seja ridículo. - Kakuzu o solta. - Não é assim que o mundo funciona.

- Bom... Na verdade, eu fazia muay thai quando era mais novo. - Hidan se apressou em dizer, se virando para seu novo "instrutor". - Não foi por muito tempo, mas...

- Vai servir. Pelo menos não vou ter que te ensinar o básico. Me mostre o que você sabe.

Hidan se colocou em posição de combate. Lembrava que quando fazia aula, era melhor com os golpes com os pés. Tentou uma aproximação direta, com um golpe circular, mas Kakuzu impediu sem dificuldades com o antebraço; Hidan tentou mudar a estratégia, dando um gancho de direita, igualmente bloqueado pelo adversário. Irritado, tentou um pontapé alto, o qual Kakuzu simplesmente esquivou-se para evitar e o atacou com um pontapé direito, fazendo Hidan cair no chão com tudo.

- O movimento da cobra. - Disse Kakuzu, olhando-o com desprezo. - Mesmo um iniciante em muay thai sabe que um pontapé alto é um convite para esse golpe.

Hidan respondeu com um grunhido, se sentando no chão.

- A partir de hoje nós vamos treinar todo dia, até que você consiga me acertar um golpe. Depois nós podemos passar para o próximo estágio. - O assassino profissional virou-se de costas, se dirigindo a saída. - Te dou um dia para relembrar todos os golpes. Esteja aqui amanhã bem cedo.

Hidan se levantou, batendo a poeira da roupa. Estava fervendo de raiva. Talvez nem quisesse tanto assim se tornar um mercenário, mas agora tinha virado questão pessoal. Ele que não ia deixar aquele filho da puta fazer pouco dele, de jeito nenhum!

Hidan arfava tentando normalizar a respiração, no chão, pra variar. Tinha um nariz quebrado e desconfiava, pelo gosto de sangue na boca, que tinha perdido uns dentes.

Kakuzu o olhava de cima, com a mesma expressão fria de sempre.

Os dois estavam treinando direto a exatamente uma semana. O que Hidan tinha aprendido nessa semana? Varias coisas: Primeiro, que Kakuzu era um grandessíssimo filho da puta e o que mais queria era aquele viado morto. Ou agonizando. Segundo, que aquele filho da puta tinha um gancho de esquerda_ muito bom_. E terceiro, que não adiantava tentar trapacear, porque ele devolvia com um ataque duas vezes pior. Ah, e tinha aprendido algumas coisas sobre luta também. Na verdade, podia se dizer que estava melhorando, mesmo não conseguindo derrubar Kakuzu; pelo menos agora ele conseguia cansá-lo.

- Será... Que... Podemos... Fazer... Uma... Pausa... Agora? - Hidan perguntou entre arfadas.

Kakuzu deu de ombros e se sentou, encostado na parede. Era sempre assim o treino deles: duas horas de luta direto, 30 minutos para Hidan se recompor ou uma hora caso Kakuzu conseguisse fazer um dano muito grande.

Hidan ficou deitado por mais um tempo até recuperar o fôlego. Sentou-se, usando as mãos para colocar o nariz de volta no lugar; Agora era só deixar que sua habilidade especial fizesse o resto. Engatinhou até a parede, sentando-se ao lado de Kakuzu, que o ignorava completamente.

Ficaram um tempo assim. Hidan tentava inutilmente secar o suor da testa com a manga da jaqueta. Aquele lugar era muito abafado. Decidiu por tirar a jaqueta para ver se melhorava. Kakuzu, por outro lado, nem parecia se incomodar com o calor e apenas apreciou discretamente a visão do albino sem blusa se abanando.

- Como você consegue? - Hidan perguntou.

Kakuzu apenas encarou-o, esperando que ele explicasse melhor.

- Tá calor pra caralho aqui! E você fica aí todo de preto... E de máscara! - Hidan exclamava indignado. - Qual o teu problema? Você tem algum tipo de poder congelante ou sei lá?

- Não. - Foi a única resposta.

Hidan se irritou, mas não desistiu.

- Então, por que você não tira a máscara?

- Porque não.

Hidan odiava respostas desse tipo. Cruzou os braços.

- Argh! Quer saber? Já sei, deve ser porque você é feio pra caralho! Aí tem vergonha disso e fica andando de máscara por aí! - Gritou para Kakuzu, mas ele apenas ficou em silêncio e voltou o olhar para a frente.

Hidan ficou resmungando, mas se acalmou depois de um tempo. Ficou olhando o teto por uns minutos até decidir falar novamente.

- Você nunca me falou nada sobre você.

Dessa vez, Kakuzu teve que se virar totalmente para ele, tentando entender o que raios se passava na cabeça dele.

- Por que eu te diria alguma coisa sobre mim?

- Sei lá! Para ser simpático talvez? - Hidan continuava encarando o teto, a expressão neutra.

Kakuzu riu, seco. Ser simpático, boa piada.

- Mas, sério. - Hidan insistiu. - Sei lá, ia ser legal saber alguma coisa. Tipo... - Hidan tentou pensar em alguma coisa, se virando para o moreno. - ...Você é canhoto, certo?

- … Sim. - Franziu as sobrancelhas. - Como sabe?

Hidan riu.

- Você bate melhor com a esquerda.

Kakuzu olhou para a mão esquerda. Nunca tinha parado para pensar nisso.

- E essas tatuagens que parecem costuras que você fez nos braços. - O albino apontou, sorrindo. - São para cobrir cicatrizes, não são?

- Sim. - Dessa vez o mercenário não se surpreendeu tanto; Qualquer um que o olha-se de perto o suficiente conseguiria ver, mesmo com a tinta preta cobrindo.

- É, eu vi as do seu braço direito e deduzi que fosse isso. - Hidan riu, feliz por suas observações.

Kakuzu sorriu irônico.

- Quer dizer então que você não consegue desviar de um ataque direto, mas consegue prestar atenção em um monte de detalhes inúteis.

- Ei! Não é bem assim, eu só... - Tentou se defender. - Eu só não consigo prestar atenção em tudo ao mesmo tempo! - Hidan sabia que era um péssimo argumento, mas não tinha mais o que falar. Ouviu a risada abafa do outro. - … Mas então, você não vai me contar o que aconteceu?

- O que aconteceu com o que? - Kakuzu voltou a ficar sério.

Hidan apontou.

- Suas cicatrizes, onde conseguiu?

Kakuzu deu de ombros.

- Acidente de carro.

- Só isso? Nenhuma história mirabolante ou sei lá? Acidente de trabalho talvez? - Hidan parecia decepcionado.

- Nem tudo precisa ter uma história emocionante por trás.- Se levantou. - O descanso acabou. Venha.

Hidan se levantou a contra-gosto, mas pelo menos estava contente por ter conseguido arrancar mais do que monossílabos de seu treinador.

- Você já está treinando ele a quanto tempo? Um mês? - Konan perguntou.

- Próximo disso. - Kakuzu respondeu. - Mas ele não é bom. Muito lento. Talvez consiga vencer algum lutador mediano... Mas não tenho certeza.

Konan balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, o semblante pensativo enquanto entregava alguns papeis para Sasori, que sairia em missão logo mais, assinar.

- Bom, acho que vou dizer isso ao líder. - Ela pegou o telefone. - Não adianta de nada ele ser indestrutível pra no fim ser um peso morto para a organização.

Kakuzu assentiu, a expressão de puro alívio. Finalmente ia se livrar daquele albino irritante...

- Você poderia ensiná-lo a atirar. - Sasori se meteu na conversa enquanto assinava os papeis. - Se ele for bom de mira, talvez nunca precise se preocupar com uma luta corpo-a-corpo.

Kakuzu fuzilou-o com o olhar e Konan parou de discar o número.

- E depois, Kakuzu... - Sasori levantou a cabeça, olhando diretamente para o mais alto, lançando-lhe um olhar de desaforo. - … Que eu saiba, você é um expert em luta corpo-a-corpo. Não dá para comparar o garoto a você, não é mesmo?

Kakuzu já ia mandar o ruivo ficar calado (ou coisa pior) quando Konan se manifesta.

- Sasori-san está certo. - Ela volta a colocar o telefone no gancho. - Dê armas para ele. Depois analisaremos os resultados.

- … Certo. - Kakuzu praticante rosnou, ainda com os olhos no ruivo, imaginando mil formas de torturá-lo.

Sasori deu um meio sorriso sarcástico, vocalizando um "ao seu dispor" antes de sair.

- Wow... Pelo menos o lugar é legal dessa vez. - Disse Hidan, olhando tudo com curiosidade.

Kakuzu tinha trazido-o para um galpão de treinamento de tiro oficial da polícia.

- É... Eu tenho meus contatos. - Kakuzu puxou Hidan, evitando que ele ficasse distraído com coisas que não importam, de novo.

Levou-o para treinar com alvos a uma pequena distância primeiro. Pararam em frente a uma espécie de balcão, que dava para um corredorzinho com um alvo em forma humana a mais ou menos um metro de onde estavam.

- Tente acertar os pontos vitais. - Disse, entregando uma arma a Hidan. - Que seriam... Esses. - Usou outra arma para demonstrar o que queria dizer, disparando uma sequência rápida de tiros utilizando apenas uma mão. Logo o alvo estava precisamente perfurado.

- Pensei que era só coração e cabeça. - Hidan tentou não parecer admirado com a rapidez e precisão do mais velho.

- A maioria das pessoas pensa. - Kakuzu apertou um botão para que aquele alvo baixasse e outro novinho em folha surgisse. - Sua vez.

Hidan olhou a arma com desconfiança, preferindo segurá-la com as duas mãos. Mirou na cabeça do bonequinho e apertou o gatilho, mas não soube controlar o coice da arma e acabou errando por alguns centímetros.

- Merda! - Exclamou irritado.

Kakuzu apenas riu da incompetência do menor, que tentou, irritado, atirar mais uma vez, sem sucesso.

- Argh! Essa coisa deve tar com defeito!

- Você quem deve ter vindo com defeito, Hidan. - Provocou, antes se intrometer, ficando por trás do menor e colocando as mãos sobre as dele. - Você tem que manter a mão firme, senão é lógico que a arma vai ter a tendência de ir para trás.

Hidan apenas assentiu, tentando disfarçar as bochechas coradas.

Kakuzu moveu as mãos de Hidan até a posição correta.

- Agora atira.

Hidan seguiu a instrução, conseguindo dessa vez acertar em cheio na cabeça do bonequinho. Kakuzu solta Hidan e se afasta, se escorando na parede logo ao lado.

- Só mantenha a mão firme que você vai acertar.

Hidan tentou não pensar no fato de que quase ficou triste por Kakuzu ter se afastado. Quase. Continuou atirando como se os alvos fossem seus pensamentos indesejáveis. Quem sabe assim não se livrava deles?

Já estavam naquele treinamento a alguns dias, Hidan já tinha passado por todas as distâncias e agora treinava acertar alvos em movimento, o que não era muito difícil depois que se pegava o jeito, apesar dele ainda deixar escapar um ou outro alvo.

- Ei, Kakuzu? - Hidan chamou após terminar uma sequência.

- Hm? - O moreno resmungou, entediado, desencostando da parede.

- Vamos dar uma pausa. - Hidan largou a arma na bancada e foi se sentar num banquinho que tinha em um dos cantos.

- Pra quê? - Perguntou, mas o acompanhou e se sentou ao lado dele.

- Ah, sei lá! Vamos conversar. - Disse o albino se espreguiçando.

Kakuzu dá uma risada abafada.

- Por que? Você tem alguma outra dedução sobre mim que quer pôr a prova?

- Bom, na verdade, sim. - Sorriu. - Você parece ter conhecimento de anatomia e essas paradas, já estudou isso? Ou trabalhou com isso, talvez?

- Eu fiz medicina. Mas larguei no segundo ano para fazer economia. - Respondeu sem pensar muito se isso podia lhe trazer problemas futuros.

- Por que? Medicina não é, tipo, o futuro brilhante que todo mundo quer?

- Estava sem saco para ficar ouvindo todo mundo dizendo que eu tinha que me preocupar com as vidas que eu ia salvar e não com dinheiro. - Disse num tom de irônia.

- Faz sentido... - Hidan se balançava no banco, como se fosse uma criança. - Acho que se eu fosse fazer faculdade, faria letras.

Kakuzu arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Letras? Você?

- Ah, o que? Eu gostava de ler quando era pirralho. E ainda gosto. E eu era bom em línguas. Eu podia ser professor de literatura ou sei lá. - Kakuzu começou a rir e Hidan riu junto, apesar de protestar. - Não ria, estou falando sério!

- Tá bom. - Parou de rir. - Eu tenho uma pergunta para você também. Como conseguiu seus poderes?

Hidan deu de ombros.

- Sei lá. Eu devo ser isso que todo mundo fala por aí, um mutante. Quando eu tinha 11 anos, descobri que podia ser esfaqueado e ainda sim sobreviver. Mas eu nunca fui muito atrás de um porquê pra falar a verdade.

- Não é uma grande história.

- Nem tudo precisa ter uma história emocionante por trás, não é? - Sorriu, divertido.

- Vejo que aprendeu alguma coisa, afinal. - Sorriu de volta. Até que aquele garoto era divertido. - Não sei como é isso de ter poderes, mas deve ser difícil de lidar com as pessoas. Digo pelos outros membros da organização. A maioria é mutante por lá.

- Sério? - Hidan parou de se balançar, surpreso.

Kakuzu assentiu.

- Só eu e o Itachi somos normais. E o Zetsu, embora você provavelmente não acreditaria em mim se conhecesse ele. Mas ele é só excêntrico, eu acho. E a garota que você conheceu, a Konan, também é uma mutante.

- … Tá de sacanagem. O que ela faz? - Hidan ficou boquiaberto.

- Ela tem asas. Mas ela as corta.

- Por que ela faz isso?

Kakuzu deu de ombros. Hidan ficou um tempo em silêncio pensando, depois comentou sorrindo:

- Nem é tão difícil assim lidar com as pessoas. Minha mãe sempre achou que era algum tipo de presente do nosso deus. - Envolveu com as mãos o seu pingente ao dizer a última parte.

- Isso explica esse cordão.

Não ficaram nem meio minuto em silêncio e o albino exclamou:

- Ah, é mesmo! - Hidan sorriu travessamente. - Acho que descobri porque você usa máscara o tempo todo.

- Não era por que eu sou muito feio? - Kakuzu ironizou.

Hidan sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

- É pra proteger sua identidade secreta. Tipo super-herói. Você tem um emprego normal, não tem? E não quer que ninguém saiba das suas "horas extras" a noite.

Kakuzu ergueu as mãos em um gesto de rendição. Não via razão para negar a dedução perfeita.

- Você me pegou.

- Mas você podia tirar a máscara. - Continuou. - Estamos só nós dois aqui. Mesmo que eu descobrisse onde você trabalha, que razão eu teria para te entregar? E depois, nem acreditariam em mim mesmo...

Kakuzu pensou um pouco. Realmente, quem acreditaria numa criança como Hidan? Não tinha razões para desconfiar dele. Tirou a máscara, sacudindo o cabelo para "ajeitá-lo".

Hidan encarou-o, fazendo beicinho.

- Aaah, ainda esperava que você fosse secretamente muito feio.

- Se isso foi um elogio, obrigado. - Deu um meio sorriso.

- Então, quantos anos você tem? 42? - Chutou.

- Quase, 47. Sua dedução não foi perfeita dessa vez, Sherlock.

Hidan cruzou os braços, de cara amarrada.

- Mas você trapaceou! Quer dizer, eu podia ter te dado uns 30, você ainda tá inteiro. Bem que dizem que pele morena esconde a velhice melhor.

- Vou lembrar de agradeceu mais vezes meus antepassados indianos então. - Riu. - E afinal, quantos anos você tem?

- Chuta!

- Sei lá... 16?

Hidan ficou ofendido.

- Porra, assim também não né! Não sou uma criança!

Kakuzu bufou.

- Então, quantos anos você tem?

Hidan abaixou a cabeça e murmurou bem baixinho:

- … 17.

- E do que você estava reclamando? Francamente! - Sacudiu a cabeça, desaprovando-o.

- Mas eu vou fazer 18 em breve, ok? Só mais uns dois meses!

Kakuzu apenas riu e Hidan afundou no banquinho. Passaram mais um tempo em silêncio até que Kakuzu decidiu falar alguma coisa, para variar.

- Já acabaram-se suas incríveis deduções? - Perguntou com desdém, mas depois se arrependeu ao ver o brilho nos olhos de Hidan e o sorriso malicioso se formando.

- Não. - Fez suspense. - Na verdade, eu descobri que você é gay.

- Oh, é? E como chegou a essa brilhante conclusão? - Kakuzu continuou usando o mesmo tom de deboche, sem se alterar.

- Ah, - o sorriso de Hidan aumentou. - eu reparei você olhando pra minha bunda.

Kakuzu arregalou os olhos e depois estreitou-os.

- Isso... Não prova nada.

Hidan deu uma gargalhada.

- Relaxa, cara! Eu também olho a sua. É normal ser gay! Pelo menos, eu não tenho nada contra...

Kakuzu se levantou e deu um empurrão em Hidan para que ele fizesse o mesmo.

- Já chega de descanso para você.

- E-Ei, não se zangue! Desculpa, ok?

- Cala a boca. - Deu outro empurrão em Hidan para que ele andasse, tomando o cuidado de não ficar mais de costas para ele.

- Soube que você tava ensinando o tal moleque a atirar. Como foi? - Perguntou Kisame.

Kisame e Kakuzu se davam muito bem, podiam dizer que eram bons amigos, apesar disso ser estranho no "ramo" em que trabalhavam. Hoje, deram a sorte de se encontrar na secretaria da organização.

- Normal. Ele não é nenhum ás do tiro, mas é razoável. - Respondeu enquanto assinava a papelada que Konan tinha lhe entregado. - Mas ainda não sei se ele seria um bom agente.

- Entendo. - Kisame assinou o último papel, entregando para a garota de cabelos azuis. - E quantos anos ele tem afinal?

- 17. Nem "legal" ele é ainda.

Kisame riu abertamente.

- Pelo menos bonitinho ele é, então? - O azul deu um sorriso pervertido, cheio de dentes.

Kakuzu sorriu da mesma forma.

- Dá pro gasto. Mas pode ficar se quiser.

- Nããão. Eu já tenho alguém na mira.

Kakuzu riu, sabendo exatamente _quem_ estava na mira do Hoshigaki. Entregou seus papeis à Konan, que mantinha a expressão neutra, como se nem estivesse ouvindo aquela conversa.

- Mas, se ele não é assim tão habilidoso – Kisame começou, sério. - melhor descartarmos ele, não?

- É... É no que estou pensando. - Kakuzu concordou.

- … Eu gosto de adagas. - Konan falou de repente, fazendo os assassinos olharem para ela, confusos.

Ela deu um suspiro, batendo as mãos na escrivaninha.

- O que eu quero dizer é que talvez ele goste de lâminas. Já tentou dar uma espada à ele, Kakuzu-san?

- … Então basicamente é isso que o jasshinismo prega.

Os dois conversavam tranquilamente enquanto andavam pela extensa mansão que Kakuzu tinha trazido Hidan para treinar dessa vez. Sem dúvidas, os locais de treinamento só avançavam, o que deixava Hidan indubitavelmente feliz. Os dois trajavam roupas normais dessa vez.

- … Ok, oficialmente estou arrependido de ter te perguntado sobre a sua religião. - Disse o moreno, franzindo o cenho.

- Ah, cala a boca! - Reclamou Hidan. - Pode ter parecido idiota porque eu não sei contar direito, mas Jasshin-Sama é real! Ele veio nos mostrar o caminho da verdade!

- Vou dar pontos para a sua seita por ter inventado um deus do mal, mas continua sendo idiota.

Hidan deu um muxoxo.

- Qual é... Até você deve acreditar em alguma coisa, vai!

Kakuzu pensou um pouco.

- Eu costumava a frequentar reuniões de budismo por causa da minha família. Talvez eu acredite nisso de tudo ser energia. Sei lá. Não é realmente algo importante para mim.

Hidan tinha ficado um tanto decepcionado com aquilo e então achou melhor mudar de assunto.

- Na casa de quem nós estamos, afinal? Outro dos seus contatos?

Kakuzu deu um sorriso convencido.

- Não, é minha mesmo.

Hidan esbugalhou os olhos.

- Puta que pariu! Eu imaginava que você era rico, mas nem tanto!

Kakuzu alargou o sorriso.

- Essa é só a minha casa de verão. Na verdade, faz tempo que não venho aqui.

Continuaram andando, com Hidan olhando boquiaberto para tudo agora. Chegaram a um grande salão, coberto por um tatame. Nas paredes, varias espadas estavam penduradas em fileiras.

- Konan acha que você pode ser bom com espadas. - Kakuzu explicou, sem levar muita fé. - Pode pegar a que você quiser.

Hidan andou pelo cômodo, analisando cada uma das espadas. Acabou se decidindo por uma espada de lamina encurvada, de estilo árabe. Kakuzu pegou uma katana comum.

- Você sabe alguma coisa ou vou ter que te ensinar o básico todo? - Kakuzu se aproximou, girando a espada.

- Se ver filmes de lutas de espadas ajuda, eu sei alguma coisa. - Disse Hidan, empunhando a espada.

Deve servir. - Kakuzu avançou, com um golpe direto.

Hidan recuou, escapando por pouco do golpe. Tentou golpear Kakuzu pela lateral, mas este conseguiu bloquear. O moreno tentou outra investida, mas dessa vez Hidan estava atento e conseguiu se defender. Ficaram um bom tempo nesse jogo de ataque/bloqueio até que os dois avançaram com a espada ao mesmo tempo, as lâminas se chocando, numa disputa de forças.

- Ora, parece que você não é tão ruim assim nisso. - Elogiou Kakuzu apesar do tom de deboche.

- Claro, eu tinha que ser bom em alguma coisa, não acha? - Hidan deu um sorriso, recuando com a espada e quebrando o contato das lâminas.

Acabaram em mais uma sequência de ataque/bloqueio, mas dessa vez Hidan conseguiu fazer Kakuzu recuar alguns passos.

- Nada mal para um iniciante.

- Você vai ver o que que é nada mau! - Ameaçou Hidan, animado.

Talvez tivesse sido uma boa ideia ter colocado uma espada na mão do menino. Ou talvez, Kakuzu se arrependesse amargamente depois. Hidan começou a ousar mais, dando avançadas cada vez mais próximas de acertar seu treinador. Kakuzu já estava ficando sem espaço, os olhos verdes quase sem piscar acompanhando os movimentos da espada. A expressão ensandecida do albino dizia que era melhor não descuidar. Não sabia o que podia dar na cabeça dele e com certeza não queria descobrir. Bloqueou com dificuldade uma investida particularmente boa na direção de seu abdômen, mas não percebeu que era uma estratégia que Hidan utilizou para criar uma abertura e golpear a katana com força suficiente para ele soltá-la e ficar desarmado.

- Merda. - Foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer.

Hidan parecia um perfeito psicopata.

- Parece que eu venci. - Apontou a espada na direção de Kakuzu.

- É. Parece. - Disse em tom baixo. Não sabia o que Hidan queria, ainda mais com aquele brilho no olhar.

- Quem diria que esse moleque aqui ia te vencer, não é? - Se aproximou perigosamente, levando a lâmina até o rosto do mais velho e cortando-lhe superficialmente a bochecha.

Kakuzu sabia que o melhor era se afastar ou algo assim, mas por algum motivo não conseguia reagir.

Hidan riu, passando a língua na lâmina suja de sangue, a expressão mudando de psicótica para travessa. Largou a espada e apoiou-se em Kakuzu, lambendo-lhe a bochecha.

Se antes Kakuzu estava paralisado, essa última ação fez com que voltasse a si, puxando o albino para mais perto.

- Viado. - O mercenário xingou.

Hidan apenas riu, passando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

- Você devia ter visto a sua cara!

Não precisaram nem de um minuto se encarando para começarem a se beijar desesperadamente, com uma violência provavelmente desnecessária.

Kakuzu usou suas hábeis mãos para arrancar a camisa do albino e depois jogá-lo no tatame, deitando-se sobre ele. Ocupou se em morder-lhe o pescoço se certificando de deixar marcas por toda aquela pele alva, fazendo Hidan gemer e se agarrar aos seus cabelos.

Hidan decidiu fazer alguma coisa também e começou a puxar a camisa do outro, um tanto sem jeito. Kakuzu entendeu a mensagem e ajudou-o nessa tarefa, voltando a atacar-lhe a boca logo em seguida. Hidan passou as mãos pelos peitorais definidos do mais velho, se deliciando.

O moreno voltou a atacar-lhe o pescoço, baixando lentamente até os mamilos róseos do garoto e de pouco em pouco até chegar perto da calça. O platinado gemia alto, arranhando-lhe as costas.

Quando Kakuzu tinha finalmente achado o maldito botão do jeans do garoto, o albino decidiu cair na real.

- E-Espera! - Falou num tom desesperado.

Kakuzu encarou-o, com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- O que foi?

Hidan ficou um tempo vocalizando palavras sem sentido sem saber bem o que dizer.

- Fala logo! - Ordenou Kakuzu, irritado.

- É-É q-que, eu ainda não tenho 18 e... E-Eu sei que isso soa idiota e que eu tenho quase isso, mas... Mas faz parte dos meus princípios e... Minha mãe ficaria tão decepcionada... - Explicou, a voz baixando a cada palavra.

Kakuzu massageou as têmporas.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira...

- Eu tô falando sério! - Ao ver a cara de irritação do mercenário, juntou as mãos lhe suplicando. - Não me estupre, por favor.

Kakuzu ficou encarando a expressão de cachorrinho sem dono de Hidan, sem acreditar. O albino tinha mesmo problemas. Problemas seríssimos. Ou talvez Kakuzu quem tivesse problemas por estar se interessando por um moleque daqueles.

- Acredite ou não, eu não faria isso. - Kakuzu começou a se levantar, mas Hidan o segurou.

- E-Eu sei que é bobo e que você só deve me achar um garotinho idiota mas... M-Mas eu acho que gosto de você. Pode ficar aqui comigo? Por favor?

Kakuzu suspirou e deitou-se ao lado de Hidan.

- Obrigado! - Hidan se virou e se aconchegando ao lado dou outro, como uma verdadeira criança.

Kakuzu passou uma mão pelos cabelos, murmurando um "isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo". Ele olhou para Hidan, decidindo se virar também e puxa-lo para perto, se ocupando em bagunçar-lhe os cabelos platinados com a mão.

Hidan abraçou-o com força e não demorou muito para acabar caindo no sono.

- É mesmo uma criança. - Reclamou Kakuzu, completando mentalmente um "e ainda sim. eu estou aqui".

Já tinha se passado bem mais de um mês que aquilo tudo tinha acontecido. Hidan tinha conseguido entrar para a Akatsuki. Kakuzu ficou feliz por ter se livrado do seu "estudante". Não se viram mais depois daquele dia e Kakuzu tinha toda a intenção do mundo de deixar como está. A diferença de idade era muito grande mesmo, nunca ia dar certo.

Naquele dia estava pegando com Konan as informações para uma missão que faria dali a alguns dias. Assassinar uma senhora rica, na casa dela. Sem sistemas de segurança sofisticados, apenas uma boa quantidade de seguranças robustos. Moleza. Pegou o mapa do lugar e já estava saindo quando Hidan entrou.

- Olá. - Disse Hidan.

- Oi. - Respondeu Kakuzu. Não sabia se deveria falar mais alguma coisa.

Se encararam por um tempo, até que saíram do transe e voltaram a seguir seus caminhos.

- Ah, Kakuzu! - Hidan o chamou e ele se virou. - Amanhã é meu aniversário.

Hidan sorria de forma travessa e Kakuzu não pôde evitar de sorrir maliciosamente por debaixo da máscara. Quem liga se ia dar certo ou não, não é mesmo?

- Passe na minha casa amanhã, se quiser. - Convidou, num tom de falso desinteresse.

- Estarei lá. - Hidan riu.

- Nos vemos então. - E dizendo isso, virou-se de costas e saiu.

**FIM**

****Sabiam que muay thai é considerada a técnica de combate mais eficiente? *angel cultura*

APOSTO QUE ALGUÉM PENSOU QUE IA TER LEMON. PENSOU NÉ, EHM? EHM? /pedradas

Eu acabei gostando dessa fic. Mais porque eu queria escrever algo sério a bastante tempo, e não conseguia levar nada até o final. Cheguei a pensar que eu não conseguia mais escrever e talz. E esse titulo... Podia ser pior, juro! HGSJHFG tava pior que titulo de novela mexicana! Mas, na aula de geografia hoje me ocorreu essa idéia, junto com uma cena fodona sasodei nesse mesmo tipo de UA e... Por isso botei "Agência Akatsuki" na frente, pra me dar a liberdade de talvez fazer mais oneshots da "série" :B Vamos ver como essa fic vai ser recebida, dependendo eu escrevo mesmo GHFSHDFGHAS

SENTIRAM O KISAITA IMPLICITO? EHM? EHM? ESSA FOI PRA VCS, LELA E RÊ S2 *rola*

Sejam lindos e deixem reviews, ou o monstro do pântano pega vocês de noite e.ê (?)


End file.
